


Still Brother's

by FallenQueen2



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bromance, PTSD!Deeks, worried!Callen, worried!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kensi came back to the team, Callen and Sam show Deeks he is still their little brother and they will always have his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Brother's

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Is it just me or is Marty acting different?" Callen asked Sam as the two sat in the front seats of Sam's Challenger.

"Different how?" Sam asked looking up from his origami.

"I dunno, different. He isn't cracking as many jokes, when he is around any of us for that matter, he kind of just clams up." Callen points out.

"Now that you mention it…" Sam thinks back. "You're right."

"Ever since we came back from Afghanistan he has been… Distance. Did something happen to him when we left him alone?" Callen theorized.

"I kind of miss the annoying little brother who always joked around." Sam said after a moment or two of silence in the car.

"Me too." Callen sighed and looked over at Sam.

"Ugh, fine." Sam huffed, knowing what his partner was thinking.

Marty Deeks gasped for air as he came up to the surface of the ocean. He shook his head to the side, flicking his wet blonde hair out of his eyes. He sat on his surfboard and stared aimlessly off towards the horizon. His mind kept flashing back to Afghanistan and the man he tortured. He couldn't stop himself from gasping rapidly; he brought up a shaky hand and covered his eyes.

"Marty, breathe." A familiar voice commanded while large, warm hands rested on his shoulders.

"In and out. In and out." Another familiar voice coached the blonde and he found himself following the instructions and he felt himself being drawn back from his horrible memories. He dropped his hand and looked at the two people floating on their own surfboards on either side of him.

"G, Sam?" Marty asked looking side to side.

"You're okay." Sam rubbed Marty's shoulders soothingly.

"We've noticed you've been different lately." Callen spoke up.

"Different?" Marty raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah different and not a good different." Callen confirmed.

"We're guessing it's about Afghanistan." Sam said softly and muffled screams echoed in his mind.

"How did you find me?" Marty shook his head side to side to rid his mind of the screams.

"We know you better than you think we do little brother." Callen said with a smirk.

"Eric traced my phone huh?" Marty cracked a smile.

"Never underestimate the power of a tech." Sam smiled as well.

"So what are your theories?" Marty looked up interested.

"We have few, but we don't need to share them." Sam said.

"Whatever happened to you in Afghanistan is your business and we won't make you relive what happened over there." Callen started the thought.

"Just know that if you do want to talk about it, we are here for you. After all, that's what annoying big brothers are for." Sam finished the thought.

"Thank you…" Marty smiled brightly at the two men who turned into his brothers. "Haven't I told you two that your mind communication thing is creepy and kind of annoying?"

"I seem to recall you mentioning it." G smirked.

"But we knew where to find you and just what to say so I guess you are slowly working your way into our 'mind communication thing'." Sam laughed and that statement got a laugh from the blonde next to him.

"Glad to know that I am being included in your mind communication thing. Now I think I can school you two old men in surfing." Marty sent them his signature grin as he paddled his way towards an oncoming wave and laughed cheerfully as he heard scoffs of indigent from the two men behind him.

Afghanistan may have changed him, but his brothers would be there to change him back. After all the three were still brothers and nothing would change that.


End file.
